


Keeping a distance - Zouis

by mandi_pandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandi_pandi/pseuds/mandi_pandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short moment where Zayn makes a mistake but Louis can't really blame him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a distance - Zouis

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I apologize for eventual errors. I hope you enjoy. :)

“You can’t keep doing that Zayn, it’s fucking dangerous. People will talk and before you know it everyone knows and we’re both sacked.” He doubts they would actually get fired, because One Direction drew in a lot of money, and there wouldn’t be much of the band left if both he and Zayn left. The other three would probably leave too and it would mean the end to everything they knew. It was a scary thought.

“I said I was sorry. Sometimes I just can’t help it, okay. I… I’ll try harder. Promise.” Zayn looks apologetic and even a bit ashamed. It’s horrible really, and it makes Louis swell with anger.

“You almost kissed me in the middle of a fucking TV-recording Zayn.” It’s not that Louis was angry with Zayn, because he knew how hard it was to restrain himself, knew exactly how Zayn felt. But they couldn’t risk it, there was a plan and they needed to stick to it. Zayn shouldn’t have to apologize for kissing him, or almost kissing him. Not after being together for almost two years already. Zayn should be used to it by now, but if Louis was honest with himself most likely neither of them would ever get used to not showing affection when in public. Honestly they still did, mostly in a joking matter, but some things were definite no-nos. Kissing being one of those things.

“I’m sorry.” At this point Zayn’s voice was so quiet it made Louis heart clench. He knew Zayn was the most emotionally driven out of all of them, and usually he loved that. But when everything landed on his shoulders and he was the one who had to push Zayn away or use his arm as a barrier between them he silently wished for Zayn to know how to hold back, if only a little. Seeing the rejected look in Zayn’s eyes never stopped hurting.

“You shouldn’t have to be sorry in the first place.” That was the worst part. They should just be able to do whatever they pleased, but in the end ‘Zouis’ was bad for business, and they had agreed to play along. They were so young. Relationships rarely last. Louis had lost count on how many times they’d been told that being together was a bad idea. He was proper mad now; at management, at them agreeing before knowing what the consequences might be, at the whole situation. He felt like screaming and crying and shouting out the truth for the whole world all at once and it all got too much. Dejected he let his arms fall to his sides as he took a deep sigh.

Zayn just walked over to hug him. They were alone in the bus, no one to hide from or pretend in front of and Louis just felt himself melt into his boyfriends touch. No stupid side-hug with Louis fist stopping Zayn from getting too close. No making it into a joke and pushing him away. No brotherly arm slung over the shoulder. Just them, bodies pressed up against one another, clinging on to the moment.

“I love you.” Those three words that make him feel happy and sad at the time. He wished they would give him feelings of only joy, like they should. Louis was so mad he might cry, but instead he refuses the tears to spill and he pulls back just enough to meet Zayn’s gaze before he leans in for a soft kiss, tasting Zayn’s blend of mint and tobacco. It just wasn’t fair.

“And I love you.” In the end they had made it this far and they knew that love was never easy. But Louis also knew that Zayn was his other half and that with anyone else this would have been impossible. With anyone else all the people saying it wouldn’t work would most likely have been right. But not with them because they were partners in crime, two parts of the same whole; soulmates. In the end, five years wasn’t all that long, and he and Zayn could wait a little longer. He knew they could. No matter how maddening it was that even something as simple as holding hands in public was out of reach for another three years, the two of them could make it.

Zayn starts to nibble at his neck and Louis knows that he can’t be angry with Zayn for loving him. He could never give up what they have, because Louis knows that this is where he’s meant to be, next to Zayn. Maybe for now things weren’t exactly how they wanted it, but one day things would be different and Louis just knew that all the hardship would be worth it when he could finally call Zayn his for the whole world to know.


End file.
